Catacombs of Kathandrax
Description Catacombs of Kathandrax is a three-floor dungeon. The point is to kill Ilsundur, Lord of Fire, who is the final boss here. To receive the quest Kathandrax's Crusher for the dungeon, talk with Swithin Nye near the entrance. Getting There Catacombs of Kathandrax is located in the South East of Sacnoth Valley NPCs *Collectors ** 20 Sark *Various: ** 1 Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Djinns: ** 28 Flame Djinn (level 3) ** 24 Burning Spirit (level 3) ** 20 Becalmed Djinn (level 3) *Elementals: ** 20 Roaring Ether (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Flowstone Elemental (level 2 and 3) *Enchanted Weapons: ** 24 Enchanted Sword (level 1 and 2) *Imps: ** 24 Forge Imp (level 2) *Jellies: ** 24 Magma Blister (level 1, 2 and 3) ** 20 Ominous Ooze (level 2) *Spiders: ** 20 Needling Lavastrider (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Needling Lavastrider (level 3) ** 20 Deadly Lavastrider (level 3) *Wurms: ** 24 Infernal Wurm (level 2) ** 24 Infernal Siege Wurm (level 1,2 and 3) *Various: ** 20 Flame Guardian (level 3) Bosses *Djinn: ** 29 Ilsundur, Lord of Fire Boss-like foes *Djinn: ** 28 Flame Djinn (Boss Key for Level 3) *Elemental: ** Regent of Flame (Dungeon Key for Level 2 also seen as Boss in Level 1) *Wurm: ** Infernal Siege Wurm (Dungeon Key for Level 1) Light of Deldrimor Rewards Dwarven Ghosts on level 1 * At the Beacon of Droknar near the northen area map. * At the Beacon of Droknar just above the dungeon key location. * Beacon of Droknar at the dungeon lock. Hidden Treasure on level 2 * At the first Area map location (north-west). * At the second Resurrection Shrine (note : its not a Beacon of Droknar), on your way to the dungeon key, in the middle of the first 'hall' you go through. * Just behind the Regent of Flame that drops the dungeon key. Hidden Treasure on level 3 * In the middle of the first room, near the Beacon of Droknar. * In the second room passed the boss lock, near the fire dart on your right (south-west). * The third room (passed the first flame guardian), close to the entrance. Notes Burning is a nearly constant problem in this dungeon. Extinguish and Breath of the Great Dwarf are effective remedies; Light of Deliverance is very useful for party wide healing due to degeneration. Killing the Flame Guardian disables the Fire Darts in the area. If you kill any of the Becalmed Djinn (although showing as enemies, they won't attack unless attacked--minions are, therefore, a bad idea, as might be Vanguard Assassin) on level 3 the monsters in the area will become extremely aggressive and will all be enchanted with Judge's Insight. The following dialog appears: "As the calming influence of the djinn fades, the fury of the surrounding creatures begins to boil over." At the start of the boss fight, two giant fireballs appear around Ilsundur and start to roll around the boss area in a circular path. When fighting Ilsundur, it is recommended bring dazing skills to easily interrupt its spells (with Broad Head Arrow, he goes down, literally, in a few seconds). TIP - Bringing Pain Inverter and allowing him to use Savannah Heat on the whole party kills him (and your party) within 5 seconds. Also, Breath of the Great Dwarf is great for instant healing of burning and a small heal boost. Ward Against Harm is of particular use in this dungeon. Rewards Chest of Kathandrax spawns Kathandrax's Crusher and one item. Completing the dungeon by killing Ilsundur, Lord of Fire rewards 1500 Ebon Vanguard reputation points. Unique items *Ilsundur's Rod *Ilsundur's Focus *Ilsundur's Staff Rare items Rare crafting materials *Diamond *Onyx Gemstone Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)